Children of Seth and Joanna SAturday
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


Children of Seth and Joanna Saturday

Their names, their powers and everything else about them

**Harry Saturday** Harry is the first child and first son of Seth and Joanna Saturday, grandson of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great grandson of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great grandson to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great grandson to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great grandson to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great grandson to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Olga and Claidi Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. Black short hair. Powers: Has X-Ray Vision. Has a evil clone of himself named Harry Monday. Fourteen years old. Lives on Earth. Height: 4'9. Weight: 109 lbs. Stays single all his life.

**Ron Saturday** Ron is the second child and second son of Seth and Joanna Saturday, grandson of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great grandson of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great grandson of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great grandson of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great grandson of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great grandson to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great grandson to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great grandson to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great grandson to Drew and Doc Saturday, nephew to Olga and Claidi Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, nephew to Logan and Veller Saturday, nephew to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, nephew to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, nephew to Kevin Saturday, nephew to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, nephew to Miru and Erika Saturday, nephew to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, nephew to Doyle Blackwell, Human nephew to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. White short hair with black highlights. Powers: Can see the Future. Has a evil clone of himself named Ron Monday. Twelve years old. Lives on Earth, Height: 4'1. Weight: 100 lbs. gets a girlfriend than becomes gay to a gay man.

**Hermione Saturday** Hermione is the third child and first daughter of Seth and Joanna Saturday, granddaughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, Niece to Olga and Claidi Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. Black curly long hair with white streaks. Powers: Can control hair. Has a evil clone of herself named Hermione Monday. Ten years old. Height: 4'9. Weight: 100 lbs. Stays single all her life.

**Ginny Saturday** Ginny is the fourth child, second daughter and last child of Seth and Joanna Saturday, granddaughter of Sylan and Rina Saturday, great granddaughter of Nina and Shaggy Saturday, great great granddaughter of Kita and Hailey Saturday, great great great granddaughter of Robert and Zandrea Saturday, great great great great granddaughter of Victoria and Terence Saturday, great great great great great granddaughter to Adrianna and Conlad Saturday, great great great great great great granddaughter to Vladmir and Kakyo Saturday, great great great great great great great granddaughter to Zak and Mirniva Saturday, great great great great great great great great granddaughter to Drew and Doc Saturday, Niece to Olga and Claidi Saturday, niece to Penelope, Tilden, Kirish, Kerkedes Saturday, niece to Logan and Veller Saturday, niece to Sam, Zelda and Douglas Saturday, niece to Ivy and Lidie Saturday, niece to Kevin Saturday, niece to Kur, Melina and Zuul Saturday, niece to Miru and Erika Saturday, niece to Lexi, Daniel, Zona, Lucifer and Dawn Saturday, niece to Doyle Blackwell, Human niece to Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon, great great Great Great Great great Great Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. White Long hair. Powers: Can read minds. Has a evil clone of herself named Ginny Monday. Eight years old. Height: 3'9. Weight: 99 lbs. Gets married to a teacher named Ross and has three children.


End file.
